


Stray

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: When you found a stray dog, you couldn’t help yourself but bring him to the bunker. Needless to say Dean isn’t very happy about it...





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this Gif where the two lines are: https://68.media.tumblr.com/fce024745e892c5457a5d8fca9f677c7/tumblr_o6cn37ecwI1rc7zl1o1_400.gif

“Y/N!!!” 

Your eyes shot open at Dean’s yell. You jumped out of the bed you shared with Dean and run towards the brothers voices. At the sound of Dean’s angry swearing, you hoped nothing bad had happened on the hunt. 

You came to a halt at the doorway, sighing in relief when none of them seem to be hurt. “What going on-oh.” That’s when you spotted Shorty on Sam’s arms. 

Dean pointed at the little fluff-ball in Sam’s arms. “What’s that, Y/N?” 

“A dog?!” you said and bit your lower lip. You knew you were in trouble, and to be honest, you had no idea how to defuse the situation. The original plan was to talk to the boys first, to explain why you had brought the dog to the bunker. Well, the original plan also said that the boys came back in about 12 hours...

Dean threw his arms in the air. “I know it’s a dog! What’s it doing here? You know the rules, Y/N, no animals in the bunker!” 

Shorty had enough of Dean’s yelling and wiggled in Sam’s arms until he sat him down. He quickly ran over to you and hid behind your legs, whining in what you assumed fear. 

You bend down and tried to calm him down. “It’s okay, little one. You’re save here.” 

By the time you looked back to the brother’s they were talking about the situation. Sam, of course, wanting to talk his older brother around to keep the dog, but Dean was having none of it. 

“Dean,” you tried your luck. He turned towards you, still glaring. “Look, I promise to look after him. I have done it the last couple of days, and if you wouldn’t have seen him, you wouldn’t even know he was here. And with how often you guys are out hunting, I could really use some company. Please, Dean.” 

Dean’s expression soften a little. You almost had him! 

“Just look at him,” you said. “How can you say no to those eyes?”

* * *

* * *

When you saw a small smile forming on Dean’s lips, you knew you’ve won. 

“Fine. But he’s not sleeping in our bed!” he said and walked past you, down the hallway. His annoyed grumbling could be heard until he closed the door to your bedroom. 

“I can’t believe it,” Sam said and high-five’d you. “I never thought I’d see the day Dean allowed a dog to stay. 

“As if anyone could say no to a Corgi,” you said and cuddled your new roommate.


End file.
